


Angel Dust and his gay relationships as a human

by Pinkieshy1012



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s-1940s, Angst, Feels, First Time, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nothing graphic is described though, Secret Relationship, Smut, gay relationships, lying, relationship shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkieshy1012/pseuds/Pinkieshy1012
Summary: Anthony(Angel Dust) has lots of relationship troubles. Homophobic time periods suck for our gay spider. :(
Relationships: Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	1. Ivan

Anthony’s fuchsia-dyed hat fell off his head as he kissed his boyfriend, Ivan. The two had been separated for two months and the pair had finally gotten the chance to be together again. In Anthony’s eyes, Ivan was perfect; everything about him, his dark hair, his even darker eyes, his tanned skin, and his body was fucking perfect. But his personality was the most swell part of him, he was shy and nice, but he was also the top in their relationship. The two late teenagers got along perfectly, it was like something out of a romance novel.

Their kiss started to get more heated, Ivan pushed his boyfriend onto the couch as they continued to kiss. They both suddenly froze upon hearing footsteps approach. Ivan pushed himself off of Anthony and moved to the other side of the room to the radio, pretending to adjust the station, when Anthony’s sister, Molly, walked in. “Hey, Anthony, Papa wanted me to tell yo-” Molly saw her brother on the sofa, flustered to Hell and back with his clothes ruffled and paused. She looked over to the only other person in the room and Ivan looked in a similar state. “Uh, I’ll tell you later-” Molly said and cut off her own sentence from her closing the door.

As soon as the door shut, Ivan got up and sat across from Anthony. “Angel.” Ivan said, his unusually somber voice sending a shiver up Anthony’s spine. “She knows, I saw it on her face.” “Hey, you don’t know that! We can’t read her mind!” Anthony quickly countered Ivan, who wasn’t convinced. Ivan whispered something under his breath before standing up from the couch, picked up Anthony’s hat and handed it to him. “I love you, Angel.” Anthony grabbed his hat and held it with both of his hands.

“But I can’t do this.” Ivan stated and Anthony’s head snapped up, looking up to his lover with shock in his eyes. “What do you mean, babe?” Anthony said, trying to sound unaffected instead of afraid. Ivan cupped Anthony’s face in his hands, looking into his light eyes. “If...if your sister can figure us out like that I...Anthony, you know what people do to us fags when we get outed.” The pink-clad man felt tears coat his eyes, he knew all too well, he’s read those horrors in the paper. Ivan hugged Anthony, “Ti amo tanto, mio angelo...but, I don’t want you or me to get hurt.” Anthony always loved it when Ivan spoke to him in Italian, he was learning the language while Anthony was native to it. But this time? It made this moment even more emotional and Anthony clung to Ivan’s shirt as he cried.

Anthony felt his mascara run down his face and onto his lover’s beige shirt as he buried his pale face into Ivan’s chest. Ivan pressed kisses onto Anthony’s forehead as he felt tears in his eyes as well. “Ti amo anch’io. Ti amo anch’io…” Anthony whispered into Ivan’s ear.

…

Anthony, Molly, and their brother and father piled into their car. Anthony stared out the window as his older brother and father talked. Molly leaned over to Anthony and slid him a small note. Anthony looked at the note briefly before unfolding it. ‘Be honest, are you a homophile?” Anthony glanced over to Molly before getting out a pen from one of his pockets and writing a response. ‘I prefer gay, Mol.” He handed his sister the note, Molly read it and her face lit up and she smiled brightly at her twin brother. Anthony exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding, so Molly was supportive, why wasn’t he surprised? Anthony chuckled at the thought and continued to look out the window. He didn’t have Ivan anymore, but there are plenty of other fish in the sea, right?


	2. Marius Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony's second boyfriend leads to a new experience.

Dark magenta gloves pulled on dark grey lapels. He had chosen the place to be in secret this time, Anthony had no fucking clue as to why he chose an alleyway, but they’re here now anyway. Making out in an alleyway. After Ivan, Molly had helped Anthony meet this new fellow, who was apparently one of her friends. His name was Marius, a french bloke from Canada; and he might not be that impressive on the outside, or inside for that matter, but he filled the hole in his heart that Ivan used to fill.

Marius’ hand went up Anthony’s jacket, ushering the coat off of his lover. Anthony shrugged off the suit jacket as the two continued to kiss. The Italian of the two reached for Marius’ dark red bow tie, untying the knot and shoving it into one of his trouser pockets. Anthony got on his toes and began to kiss his lover’s neck. “Hey, I,” Marius interrupted, “I don’t want you to leave anything, ‘ight?” He simply stated, his heavy French accent made the smaller of the two blush. “Why, you wear such high-collar shirts anyway. Why does it matter now, Hon?” Anthony returned to his lover’s neck, lightly kissing all around it.

“Listen, Mon Ange, I really don’t want you to leave anything. In case my family decides to…” Marius drifted off leaving Anthony confused. “In case your family decides what?” He asked, worry making him get down on his heels again. “It’s nothing you have to worry about, but my parents are considering putting me in an arranged marriage. They’re not particularly...acceptant.” Anthony nodded, “I see. Well, we’ll get through it babe. Just me,” Anthony wrapped one of his legs around Marius’ calves. “And you.” Anthony gripped his lover’s suit lapels and kissed him roughly and his suitor returned the motion.

After a few hours, the two found their way to Marius’ hotel room. Anthony used Marius’ room key and kicked the door open. Anthony smiled at Marius, who smiled back and pushed Anthony to the bed. The French eighteen year old pulled off his suit jacket, threw it onto a nearby chaise, and got on top of Anthony; spreading kisses all over his lover’s face. Anthony wrapped his arms around Marius, bending his back so his chest was flush with Marius’ midsection.

Marius separated his lips from his boyfriend and stared into his eyes before leaning down to Anthony’s ear and whispered. “Would this be your first time?” Anthony’s face flushed light pink before coming up with a remark, “First time sucking face? Definitely not, Sweetheart~.” Marius chuckled, “Ha, come on mon ange, you know what I mean.” Marius lightly cupped Anthony’s face, rubbing a stray hair from his face. Anthony flushed a brighter pink, “Well...I’m a goddamn virgin if that’s what you’re askin’.” Anthony looked to the side upon giving his answer; Marius chuckled, “That’s perfectly fine, Beau. I suppose I’ll just have to show you what you’ve been missing~.”

…..

Anthony awoke in a familiar bedroom. After a few moments of staring at the décor, he recognized the chamber as Marius’ bedroom. Last night’s events flooded into Anthony’s mind. The Italian chap looked to the left of the bed and saw his lover peacefully sleeping. Anthony slowly and gently got up from the bed and looked for his clothes. He was completely undressed and the room was cold, so he was scrabbling to find his clothes and get into the nice, warm shower.

After many minutes, Anthony stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, tugging on his clothes once he was no longer soaked. Upon leaving the bathroom, he saw Marius in front of him, wearing nothing but his jacket and a pair of underwear, and was immediately pulled into a kiss. “I love you, Ange. I adored you hier soir...yesterday night.” Marius said awkwardly, Anthony chuckled at his lover’s Engrish. “Last night, babe. And I loved it too.” Anthony pressed a kiss to Marius’ cheek and waltzed his way towards the door. “Ti amo tanto, dolcezza. I can’t wait to see ya again.” Marius nodded, “Take care, bébé. Love you.” Anthony blew his lover a kiss and then closed the hotel room door.

Anthony made his way out of the hotel, walking with an extra hop in his step. He got to the parking lot and saw a familiar car waiting for him. Oh. Oh shit it was his father. “Anthony. What the fuck?” His father scorned, “What do you mean pops?” Anthony said, trying to sound nonchalant and frowned to compliment his desired facade. “An onlooker saw you with some strange man and saw you walk into that there hotel. Why in hell would you be walking around with some bloke?” Anthony shrunk at the interrogation and quickly formed an excuse in his head.

“Pops, that young fellow was Marius,” Anthony said with an artificially confident smirk, “He was, uh, introducing me to, uh, his sister! She was a fine dame if I say so.” Anthony was already screwed, why not add a bit of half-truths? “I dunno ‘bout you Pops, but if I were you I’d be proud! Had my first time with her!” He felt disgusted, just lying about this made him physically recoil. His father seemed to fall for it though as he just nodded and told Anthony to “just get in the car”. He got away with it, but he had a feeling that this would be brought up in the future.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer entry :)  
> I hope you all enjoyed this one, this is Marius Part One of two, the second part will hopefully be out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this as often as I can, there is likely going to be a lot more chapters than this so stay tuned :D


End file.
